A Different and A Feeling
by JinLie
Summary: "Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae... Entah mengapa aku harus mengatakan kata itu sekarang. Apa ini sebuah firasat?" Perubahan dari seorang Park Chanyeol, membuat Byun Baekhyun merasa ganjal. Apalagi Chanyeol yang mengatakan 'Saranghae' setiap hari mulai dari sebulan yang lalu. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti, mengapa Chanyeol berkata demikian. EXO! ChanBaek! Boys Love!


**Fanfiction.**

**OneShoot**

**A different and A feeling.**

**.**

"**Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae... Entah mengapa aku harus mengatakan kata itu sekarang. Apa ini sebuah firasat?"**

**.**

**Author : JinLie.  
**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun.**

**Park Chanyeol.**

**Genre : Angst and Romance.**

**Rating : T.**

**Pairing : Chanyeol X Baekhyun.**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, Cerita aneh bin Gaje, EYD ancur, DLL.**

**Disclaimer: Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**.**

"BAEKHYUN-YA!"

"BAEKHYUN-YA!"

"BaekHyun-ya..."

Namja manis yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan pelipis dan pipinya yang sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia lalu menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya.

Ia lalu bangun dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang menggantung di mobil mereka yang terbalik akibat kecelakaan tadi.

Walau sering terjatuh, Baekhyun tak pantang menyerah untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ya!"

"CHANYEOL-YA!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Ia lalu mulai mencoba membuka pintu mobil mereka,namun percuma pintu itu terkunci.

"Chogiyo! Jebal juseyo! Chogi! Hiks... Yak!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris, pasalnya disana hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun lalu mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya lagi, namun tetap saja pintu itu tak dapat terbuka.

"JUSEYO! YAK! JUSEYO! HIKS! CHOGIYO!"

Baekhyun masih mencoba meminta pertolongan seseorang yang mungkin berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Chanyeol.

"JUSEYO! JUSEYO! CHOGIYO! HIKS! JEBALYO!" ,namun tak ada seruan bantuan sama sekali dari arah manapun.

Baekhyun mulai merangkak memasuki mobilnya yang terbalik itu melalui kaca mobilnya yang pecah.

"Akh..."

Baekhyun lalu menatap pecahan kaca yang baru saja melukai kepalanya. Setelah itu Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap sedih pada keadaan Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri dan menggantung itu.

Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan seisi tasnya, berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

"Akh... Appo... Hiks..."

Lagi-lagi,pecahan kaca itu mengenai telapak tangan Baekhyun, namun Ia tak peduli, yang Ia pedulikan sekarang hanya Chanyeol, Namjachingunya.

"Yeoboseyo. Kumohon bantu kami. Hiks... Kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kumohon bantu kami."

Baekhyun lalu menutup panggilan pada ponselnya dan beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ya, irreona, jebal. Hiks... Irreona..."

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol, mencoba membangunkan sang kekasih yang pingsan itu. Dan syukurnya, Chanyeol bangun walau kepalanya sedikit pusing dan berputar-putar.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu Ia mulai menarik-narik sabuk pengaman itu dan berharap sabuk itu lepas dan membiarkan Chanyeol bebas.

"YAK! KUMOHON! JEBAL! YAK! HIKS!"

Seketika, Api bemunculan disekitar mobil dan akhirnya terbentuklah lingkaran Api yang mengelilingi mobil tersebut.

"AKH! HIKS! YAK!"

Walau suhu diluar makin memanas, Baekhyun tak pantang menyerah mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman Chanyeol.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan akhirnya Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia mengambil pecahan kaca yang –sialnya tadi melukai telapak tangannya- sangat tajam itu.

Ia tak apa jika harus melukai tangannya lagi asalkan Chanyeol dapat selamat, namun sebelum Ia mencoba memotong sabuk pengaman itu,tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya.

"Ani. Lepaskan! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu! Akh! Chanyeol! Hiks..."

Tangan Baekhyun berontak ingin dilepaskan namun tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat dari tenaganya.

"Chagiya! Chagiya! Kumohon dengarkan aku... Kumohon jangan lukai tanganmu lagi. Aku tak mau melihatmu kesakitan."

'Tes'

Satu tetes Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dari bola matanya yang indah itu.

"Kau mencintaiku,kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi... kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena aku. Karena aku sudah bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu dan tak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

Baekhyun tersentuh, sangat. Entah mengapa Chanyeolnya ini menjadi sangat serius dan romantis sejak sebulan yang lalu. Ia tersenyum, mengingat Chanyeolnya yang dulu,Chanyeolnya yang selalu melawak dan tertawa dengan bebasnya.

"Bukannya aku egois. Tapi aku ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau selamat. Aku ingin kau melupakanku, dan anggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi."

Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak akan pergi, Ia tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, Ia tak akan pernah melupakan Chanyeol dan segala kenangan mereka yang telah mereka lalui bersama, mau suka ataupun duka.

"Ani! Aniya! Hiks... NO WAY!"

"Hyung..."

"ANI! HIKS! ANI!"

"Hyung!"

"ANIYA, CHANYEOL-YA!"

"HYUNG!"

Baekhyun terdiam, namun air matanya tak akan bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Hyung, mian... Maaf aku membentakmu... Maaf... A-aku..."

"Chan..."

"A-aku tak ingin membuatmu sakit, Hyung... A-aku..."

"Hiks... Mwo?"

Terdengar saup-saup suara mobil Ambulance dan Polisi dari luar sana.

"Saranghae..

...

...

Baekhyun Hyung..."

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menikmati ciuman tersebut, walau itu hanya sekejap, namun ciuman itu sangat berarti baginya.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu, dan mengangguk dengan arti menyuruh Baekhyun pergi, namun sama seperti tadi Baekhyun tetap menggeleng. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri, lebih baik mereka mati bersama daripada salah satu dari mereka mati. Bersama lebih baik daripada sendiri, right?

"ANIYO! YAK LEPASKAN! AKU INGIN BERSAMA NAMJACHINGUKU! HIKS! CHANYEOL, JUSEYO!"

Dua orang Polisi menarik tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tetap kekeuh ingin bersama Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL-YA! CHAGIYA! HIKS! JUSEYO!"

"Pergilah Hyung... Kumohon, jaga dirimu..."

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol erat, Ia tak akan pergi jika Chanyeol tak ikut, namun apa daya, Dua Polisi itu sangat kuat.

"CHANYEOL-YA! CHANYEOL-YA! LEPASKAN! HIKS! JEBAL JUSEYO! CHANYEOL-YA! Hiks... HIKS!"

"... I promise... My Love will protect you, Hyung..."

Dua Polisi itu menjauh sambil menyeret Baekhyun pergi ketempat yang lebih aman. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang membuat dirinya nampak begitu tampan dan juga tangan yang nampak tengah meraih-raih Baekhyun.

"Saranghae... Baekhyun... Hyung..."

"CHANYEOL-YA! CHANYEOL-YA!"

'DUAAARRRRRRRRRRR' /?

'Tes-Tes'

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada apa yang Ia lihat sekarang, mobil itu meledak dan hangus, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeolnya?

Apa dia selamat?

Apa dia ada disebelahya, disisinya?

Dan...

Apa dia masih... hidup?

"YA! CHANYEOL-YA! CHANYEOL-YA! HAJIMA! LEPASKAN! AKU INGIN BERSAMA CHANYEOLKU! YA! HIKS! CHANYEOL!"

.

"_**Kau aneh..." Namja manis itu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil yang tengah melaju itu.**_

"_**Jinja?" Namja tinggi itu masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya, biasanya Ia akan menatap sang kekasih dan tertawa garing, namun ini tidak. Entah mengapa ini sangat ganjal.**_

"_**Ne... Kau sangat aneh dari sebulan yang lalu. Memangnya sebulan yang lalu kau makan apa?"**_

"_**Aku masih makan makanan yang sering kumakan sejak kecil kok." Namja tinggi itu masih fokus pada jalanan didepan, membuat Namja manis disebelahnya mempoutkan bibirnya.**_

"_**Biasanya kau akan melawak dengan lawakanmu yang super garing. Aku kan merindukan Chanyeol yang seperti itu."**_

"_**Kau mau aku melakukan itu?"**_

"_**Kau sangat aneh. PARK. CHAN. YEOL."**_

"_**Kau sangat manis. BYUN. BAEK. HYUN."**_

_**"Issshhh..."**_

_**"Apa itu lucu?"**_

_**"NO!"**_

.

'Chanyeol...'

.

"_**Saranghae... Jeongmal Saranghae... Entah mengapa aku harus mengatakan kata itu sekarang. Apa ini sebuah firasat?"**_

"_**Firasat nenek moyangmu. Biasanya kau tak pernah percaya pada sebuah firasat apalagi ramalan. Kenapa kau jadi sangat berbeda, Yeol? Dan mengapa kau selalu mengucapkan 'Aku cinta kamu' setiap harinya?"**_

"_**Nan molla. Apa jawabanmu?"**_

"_**KAU. ANEH. PARK. CHAN. YEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"**_

"_**Ah... Geurae?"**_

"_**Isshh... Huft..."**_

.

Perubahan itu... Firasat itu... Apa hal itu muncul karena ini?

'Chanyeol-ya...

... Saranghae... Nado Saranghae...'

**.**

**END**

**Annyeong, Author balik dengan FF ChanBaek ini. Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan T.T  
**

**Maaf jika FF ini sangat gaje dan aneh... Dan mungkin gak bisa ngefeelnya T.T author memang gak jago buat FF. Terus Typo(s) bertebaran dan bahasanya gitu banget, mianhae... jeongmal...**

**Author emang amatiran... Mianhae...**

**Sudah ne, sekian dari Author. Annyeong...**


End file.
